


Sheith Week Unlimited: Day 6 - Dalliance

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafe AU, Keith works at a cafe and Shiro is an author who comes by very often, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: The first few weeks of working was a bit stressful, settling into a new environment. Thankfully, this wasn't Keith's first job, so it didn't take him all that long to adapt to the changes compared to his last job. He got along well enough with his co workers, and he made sure he got done as much as he could. Keith wasn't an outstanding worker, but he wasn't a slacker either. He considered himself to be about average.It was a couple of months after he had started working that he got his first returning customer. Every time he came to the cafe he would sit at a table towards the back of the building, alone with his laptop, and Keith had assumed he was a writer of some sorts. He didn't know the man's name, but the man always asked for him to take his order and deliver his food. Of course, Keith was flattered, but he felt there was something more to it. There was something about the way the man would look at him, and that twinkle in his eyes when the man would order his food, and that smile he gave to Keith after receiving his food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had no idea what the word "dalliance" meant, so I had to search it. When I searched it on google, I got one definition, and then when I went on dictionary.com, I got an entirely different definition. For this fic, I decided to go with the google definition (romantic ~~or sexual~~ relationship) since it seemed to make the most sense for sheith week. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D

Working at a cafe had it's pros and cons. The pros were a good pay, sweet customers that would come in often asking for a specific waiter, and getting to pick out some goodies to take home. The cons were working long hours, obnoxious customers that would make a scene for the smallest inconveniences, and making sure to have enough food prepared for rush hours. Keith was aware of all of these, but he really needed to find a job, and the cafe wasn't too far from home, so it was the perfect job for him.

The first few weeks of working was a bit stressful, settling into a new environment. Thankfully, this wasn't Keith's first job, so it didn't take him all that long to adapt to the changes compared to his last job. He got along well enough with his co workers, and he made sure he got done as much as he could. Keith wasn't an outstanding worker, but he wasn't a slacker either. He considered himself to be about average.

It was a couple of months after he had started working that he got his first returning customer. Every time he came to the cafe he would sit at a table towards the back of the building, alone with his laptop, and Keith had assumed he was a writer of some sorts. He didn't know the man's name, but the man always asked for him to take his order and deliver his food. Of course, Keith was flattered, but he felt there was something more to it. There was something about the way the man would look at him, and that twinkle in his eyes when the man would order his food, and that smile he gave to Keith after receiving his food. 

After months of the man returning to the cafe and specifically asking for Keith, Keith had finally learned that his name was Shiro. He thought that the name had a nice ring to it. 

On one particular day, Shiro had been sitting in his usual spot, typing away on his laptop. Keith had given him his food and was in the process of preparing more food for the next customer. That was when a different customer's yelling could be heard, screaming at the waiter taking his order. Keith had no idea what had caused it, and he knew it should be a manager going over to talk to the customer, but he wanted to see if maybe there was something he could do until the manager had gotten to the scene.

Quickly, Keith stood in between his coworker and the furious customer, "Excuse me, sir, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Are you the manager?" The customer asked with annoyance dripping in his voice like a poison.

"No, but-"

"Then get outta my face," The customer barked.

Keith looked over at his co worker, and his co worker looked just as scared, but also had a mixed expression of 'can you believe this guy?' and 'this can't be happening'. The angry customer was so loud that everyone had stopped what they were doing just to watch the scene, including Shiro.

Doing his best to keep his patience, Keith took a deep breath before trying again, "Sir, I just-"

Before Keith could get out another word, the obnoxious customer had spit in his direction. Keith was so alarmed and immediately backed away, not even knowing what the fuck had just happened. All he was trying to do was fix the problem, but this customer was so rude that he wouldn't even listen to reason?

Luckily, it was in this time that the manager had finally made an appearance, furious that this customer would treat his workers in such a vile way.

"Are you the manager?" The customer asked.

"Yes I am, and you need to leave. Now." The manager seethed.

"Are you kidding me? I just-"

"No, I'm not kidding. Get the fuck out of my store."

Without another word, the customer gave the manager a dirty look before leaving the store. The rest of the customers clapped and cheered, glad to see the manager had done the right thing to such a ridiculous customer.

The manager looked over at Keith, handing him a napkin, "Are you Ok?" He asked.

Keith nodded, "I am, thank you."

The manager gave Keith a gentle smile, "No problem, it's sick how crazy people are. You can take a break now if you would like."

Keith shook his head, "No worries, I can get back to work. Thank you for the offer."

The manager nodded before making his way back into the employees section of the building. Just before Keith could follow him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Keith turned around to lock eyes with Shiro.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shiro asked, the concern evident in his voice.

Keith nodded with a smile, trying not to seem too excited about Shiro being so worried about him, "I'm fine, I promise. Thanks for your concern, though."

Shiro let out a breath of relief, his shoulder's relaxed, "Good, I'm glad to hear," he smiled.

Keith returned the smile, "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work-"

"Wait! Before you go, I.." Shiro looked to the side nervously before looking back into Keith's eyes, "Would you like to go out some time?"

He could feel the heat in his cheeks burn, but Keith grinned nonetheless, "Of course, I thought you'd never ask. I get off of work tonight at 7 o'clock, does that work for you?"

Shiro chuckled, "Absolutely, I have to get going now, but I'll be back after you get off?"

Keith nodded, "I'll be waiting."

Shiro turned away to return to his table and collect his things, waving to Keith as he left the cafe. When Keith went to clean off the table, he found a heavy tip left for him by Shiro. Keith couldn't hold back the smile as he cleaned the table.

When he made it back to the kitchen, he found the co worker that he had tried to defend earlier grinning, lightly elbowing his arm. If Keith remembered correctly, his name was.. Lance?

"Looks like you got a date tonight, huh?" Lance teased.

"And it looks like you don't, right?" Keith shot back with a smirk.

The sound of other co workers howling filled the room, and Lance couldn't help but laugh.

"Fair enough," He shrugged, "But for real, he seems like a good guy. I wish you two the best of luck tonight."

Keith laughed, "Sure you do."

"I mean it!" Lance said, offended.

"Back to work, ladies." A co worker teased the two, sticking out his tongue. Lance stuck his tongue out back at him, but silently agreed he had to continue working. Everyone knew Lance was a slacker, and he didn't wanna get caught by the manager.

Keith resumed working as well, but all he could think about was the date he would have later on that night with Shiro. 

It felt like the rest of his time at work was such a drag, but after torturous hours of work, it was finally time for Keith to leave. Luckily, the cafe was empty, the last customer leaving just in time. This meant that Keith had no more work to do and couldn't be forced to stay longer than usual. It seemed the universe was on his side today after being treated so horribly by that rude customer.

As if right on cue, Shiro entered the cafe. Keith's whole face lit up as he was so excited to go on this date, he practically ran out of the kitchen and over to Shiro.

Shiro couldn't hold back a smile, "Shall we go then?" He held the door open for Keith, allowing him to leave first.

However, just before he left the building entirely, he could hear whistles and howls coming from the kitchen. Keith looked back to glare at Lance, but then looked over at Shiro with a thankful smile.

The two walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. Keith had no idea where the two were headed to, letting Shiro take him wherever he would like. Keith had no problem with Shiro taking the lead. Deep down, he didn't want this night to ever end, and it had only just started.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie I procrastinated on this one so bad I almost didn't think I'd get it done, so I apologize if it seems rushed! I've never had a job myself, so it was a bit of a struggle to write. I tried using my sisters' experience as they work at a cafe-restaurant kinda place. I was thinking of writing another part to this, but I'm not entirely sure what else I could write. Maybe I'll think of something in the future, but for now I'll leave it where it is. I hope you guys like it as it is! Come scream sheith with me over on [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com/)! :D


End file.
